A Kiss at The Tower of Heaven
by corialanus
Summary: What if all of their friends had not been there when Natsu pulled Erza out of The Tower of Heaven?


**AN: Hello everyone! I'm Corialanus and I've recently become addicted to Fairy Tail. I had an idea for this short little one shot about Erza and Natsu while I was brainstorming for my other stories. This is going to be a reimagining of the beginning of the episode Home, after the Tower of Heaven falls. Everyone runs up to Natsu and Erza immediately after, but what if the two of them had a few moments alone, maybe some Natsu Erza romance that so many of us want could have happened. If you like it than I suggest you check out some of my longer stories that I'm in the middle of writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I always love to hear the thoughts of my readers whether they are positive or negative. Thanks for reading!**

Erza had never been afraid of death. She never knew what to expect of it, but floating here above her own funeral watching the pain of her friends was more horrible than anything she ever imagined. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Natsu being tackled to the ground as he refused to accept the fact that she was gone. With every scream he let out it was like a fresh sword being driven straight through her chest directly into her heart.

"I did this for you Natsu, I did this for your future." Erza said to herself as she covered her face in her hands and let the tears flow over them. Seeing the pain on the pink haired dragonslayer's face and hearing the agony in his voice was just too much to take for Erza. Suddenly the gloom of her rainy funeral disappeared and was replaced by a gentle light as she felt a force tugging her upwards. Was this truly the end she thought to herself, am I moving on to the afterlife now?

Erza opened her eyes, unsure of exactly what was happening. Her feet were hanging in the air as if she were floating, and she felt an intense heat surrounding her body, a heat that made her feel safe and secure as if nothing could harm her. "Am I alive?" she silently asked herself. The last thing she remembered was throwing herself into the tower to save all of her friends.

Erza looked up and saw the face of the last man she saw before she sacrificed herself, Natsu Dragneel. He was staring straight ahead as he cradled her in his muscular arms. Erza thought to herself, "Did Natsu pull me out? Wow what an incredible man."

Erza said, "Natsu."

Natsu looked down at her a fierce intensity burning in his eyes as he said, "How could you Erza? How could you leave me like that?"

Erza's heart broke as she saw the pain in his black eyes. Suddenly the memory of him screaming as he was tackled to the ground during the funeral she saw as she floated in limbo flooded her mind. When she threw herself into that tower she wanted to save her friends because she loved all of them so much, losing them would destroy her. Right now staring back at her was the reality that she meant just as much, if not more to them than they meant to her. She was stunned by the realization of just how much Natsu needed her.

Natsu continued his voice filled with a desperate anger, "Dammit Erza, how could you be so stupid. You can't die, Fairy Tail needs you, Lucy needs you, Gray needs you, I need you." His voice cracked a little as he said the last part and he dropped to his knees as tears started to fall.

Erza said, "Natsu, I'm sorry." She then put her hand on to his cheek and turned his head down to make sure his eyes were staring directly into hers.

Natsu's tear soaked eyes bore into Erza's as he said, "Promise me you'll never do that to me again, Erza I can't lose you."

The way he stared through her made Erza uneasy, but excited. A man had never looked at her like that, like she was the only thing in the universe and everything to him. Erza realized that there was something more than the loyalty and friendship between normal guild mates lying behind that gaze. She felt her heart start to race, as her own eyes were opened to the truth that Natsu loved her. Not like a team member, and not like a sister, but as a woman, a woman that he wanted to claim as his own.

Years ago at this very same place, that part of her heart, the part that a man could capture was broke into a million different pieces when Jellal, the boy she loved as a naïve girl, betrayed her and sent her out into the world scared and alone. Though her heart mended itself at Fairy Tail as she made a new set of friends that she considered to be like her family, she was convinced that the part that could truly love, that could completely give itself to another person, that part was shattered beyond recognition. However now as every nanosecond passed with the heat of Natsu's body encompassing her and the passion of his stare penetrating her with enough force to destroy every suit of armor she owned, she could feel the deepest part of her heart being put back together piece by piece.

Erza nervously licked her lips as she felt a surge of trepidation unlike anything she had ever encountered before rush through her body. The look on Natsu's face intensified as he was about to say something else, but watching his lips start to move filled Erza's entire being with a desire for him that was overwhelming her. She breathed in hard and said in a quiet and timid voice, "Natsu." As she lunged forward and captured his pink lips with hers.

Natsu pulled back stunned at first, but then as he saw the intoxicatingly beautiful mix of shyness and passion in her chocolate brown eyes he needed but a second to lean forward himself and claim her mouth as his. Erza felt every single millimeter of her body tingle as she was overwhelmed by the force and fire of his kiss, and she let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

In the distance she heard the voices of her friends crying out her and Natsu's name, and as much as she hated to she pulled away from his kiss. She smiled at the look of disappointment that flooded his face as their lips broke apart. Their group of friends approached and started shouting a bunch of random questions, and Natsu and Erza exchanged a knowing look that said they would pick things up where they left it later.


End file.
